


And now you’re all I think about when I’m alone

by halseys



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Harry is a camboy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: James thought these websites were for sad old men. Maybe he was wrong.Or, maybe, he was a sad old man.





	And now you’re all I think about when I’m alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from crush by cigarettes after sex

James thought these websites were for sad old men. Maybe he was wrong.

Or, maybe, he _was_ a sad old man.

The link had popped up in his emails. He thought it was spam at first, until he saw it was forwarded from an old client of his. One with a cheeky sense of humour it seems. 

He scrolls through the site, there were plenty of men to pick from. They were all conventionally attractive, the full works of abs and pretty eyes, but there was one in particular that caught James’s eye. He looked young, maybe more of a boy than a man, but James reasoned with himself - he must be at least eighteen to be allowed to be on this website. The thought only made James feel a little uneasy for a moment. He knew what he liked, younger men still had a spark in them. 

He clicks on the man, ‘ _Alex_ ’. James doubts that’s his real name, but what did he care? He checks the prices, £50 for half an hour, anything he wanted. Well, what he wanted was this man in his flat, in his bed, but he imagined that would take longer than half an hour and a lot more than £50.

He accepts the charge, typing in his card details. 

‘ _Alex will be ready in 2 minutes_...’

James’s palms sweat a little, in a twisted way he feels like he’s about to have a first date. He’s never done this before. Do they just talk? Should he undress? He doesn’t have long to think before ‘ _Alex_ ’ pops up on the screen. He’s smiling, and it makes him look younger, but also charming. He could charm anyone with that smile. James smiles back before he can stop himself.

”Hi,” Alex’s voice sounds smooth, it’s sweet in James’s ear, “James, is it?”

”Yeah,” James nods.

”I haven’t seen you before.”

”No, this is my first time.”

”Well, I’m honoured you picked me. Do you know what you want?”

”You,” James instantly says. Alex grins, and ducks his head shyly. James wonders for a moment how anyone who does this can be shy. It’s endearing.

”I’m glad. I meant, do you know what you want me to do?” Alex sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. 

“Take your shirt off?"

”Sure,” Alex follows command, James is so glad he’s wearing a button down. Alex’s hands glide down the buttons teasingly, before he slips it off his shoulders. God, James wishes he could kiss that skin underneath. 

“You gonna take your shirt off too? I want to see you strip for me.”

”You do?”

”Please?” Alex pouts and nobody could say no to a face like that. James pushes his laptop back to be able to pull off his own shirt, “gorgeous,” Alex compliments. James can’t help the blush on his cheeks, “what now?”

”Your trousers. Take them off,” Alex steps back slightly from the camera. He slowly unbuttons his jeans, and slips them off his hips. He turns to make sure James gets a good view of his arse, it makes the older man’s breath hitch. 

“Are yours off?” Alex mutters.

”Yeah,” James promises. 

“Are your hands on your cock?” He asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Do you want them to be?”

”Yeah. I want you to wrap your hand around your cock and think that it’s mine,” James does as he’s told, and watches as Alex teases his boxers down. It makes James whimper. He was so gorgeous. James didn’t think people like him were real, let alone be on the other side of a camera from him, “are you hard?”

”Yes,” James moans. It felt strange to not be the one in control for once. He quite enjoyed it. 

“Good, now think of me on top of you, kissing you. I’d kiss down your chest, and suck your cock, would you like that?” 

“Y-yeah,” James leans his head back, as he strokes himself. 

“Look at me,” Alex coaxes. James looks back at him, the younger man mirroring him. Hand wrapped around himself, he was keeping in rhythm with James.

”Oh, Alex,” James chokes out his name. He’s not sure anyone has ever brought him to the edge so quickly. 

”Call me Harry,” he tells him, “it’s my name.”

“Ah,  _Harry_ ,” James moans, “You’re beautiful.”

”If you come for me, I’ll come for you,” James nods, struggling to form words. He picks up his pace, imagining Harry was here with him. He comes quickly, managing to keep his eyes open to watch Harry come too. His face was lovely, “fuck, Harry mutters, wiping his hands on the sheet beside him. James calms his breathing, making sure not to touch his laptop too much with his sticky hands.

”Harry,” James says his name again, it sounds heavenly from his mouth.

”Yes, James?”

”You’re sensational,” the younger man smiles. His cheeks are a little pink.

’ _One minute remaining. Click here for another half an hour._ ’ The screen notifies him, and reminds him that he’s just another customer.

”Do you want to stay?”

James debates pressing the button. He could afford it. That wasn’t the issue. The issue was half an hour with Harry made him feel the most he’d felt for the last year, he’d been so numb and Harry lit a little spark. But he can’t buy his affection, only his time.

But he did want to stay.

”I want you to stay,” Harry assures him, but he knows staying just means Harry gets paid more. He clicks the button. He already can’t say no to Harry.

”I’ll stay then,” Harry grins at him again.

”Great. What can I do for you now?”

”I’m tired,” James settles back into bed, grabbing a tissue to clean himself up, “your camera, it’s a laptop?”

”Um, yeah?” 

“Okay, get into bed. Take it with you.”

”Okay,” Harry grabs it, and lays it on the pillow beside him. James does the same.

”Talk to me,” James mutters, closing his eyes.

”Really?” Harry asks surprised, clearly this wasn’t a common request.

”Yes.”

”About what?”

”Anything. Tell me about your day.”

”Okay,” Harry settles under the covers, facing his screen to see James, “I spent most of the day at University, having lectures.”

”What are you studying?”

”Business and Economics.”

”You’re a clever boy then?”

”I like to think so,” Harry laughs softly, “it’s a shame I can’t reach out and run my hand through your hair.”

”I wish you could too,” James smiles softly, feeling relaxed listening to Harry’s voice, “what did you do after your lectures?”

”I went for dinner with my friends.”

”What did you have?”

”I had chicken in some kind of cheese sauce.”

”Was it good?” Harry almost laughs, he can’t believe someone is paying him and seems actually interested if he enjoyed his dinner tonight. 

“It was really good. Maybe we could have it together sometime,” Harry suggested. He knows the site always states not to suggest an ‘out of webcam’ meeting, but Harry knew it always made the clients come back. A little hope. Harry thinks James is lonely, and he needs a little hope.

”That would be nice,” James hums as his eyes flutter closed, tiredness taking over, “keep talking,” he mutters.

”After my dinner I came back here. I had a long shower, then I logged in here and met someone very gorgeous,” he watches the corner of James’s mouth twitch up, “I hope he’ll come back soon, I’d really like to see him again.” James doesn’t respond, “James?” Harry whispers but the older man is asleep. The younger man smiles, he looks so peaceful lying there. 

“Goodnight James.”

•

James wakes to a blank screen and a notification on his phone, ‘ _you have been refunded £50 from boysboysboys_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more... I have ideas ;)


End file.
